


Life is no Race

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Marking, Pack Dynamics, Shifter AU, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Dean is unhappy with his pack, feeling lonely and missing a purpose. When two lone Alpha pass their territory, he accepts their invitation to come along in hope for a better life.





	Life is no Race

**Author's Note:**

> Space: Marking

# Life is no Race

Space: Marking

Summary: Dean is unhappy with his pack, feeling lonely and missing a purpose in his life. When two lone Alpha pass their territory, he accepts their invitation to come along in hope for a better life.

## 01

Dean swallowed nervously as the two big Alpha's approached him. He had been off hunting so his pack was miles and miles away and usually it wouldn't be a problem. Their lands were big and rich, hunting game not something you had to worry about. But apparently his pack had been to busy with the newborn cubs so that their missed the two Alphas that inhabited the northern edge of their territory now.

Both of them were big as Alpha's usually were and Dean noticed the power behind their graceful movements. Neither of them made a sound as their claws touched the ground, slowly circling Dean and cutting of his way back. As a beta himself, Dean preferred his knife to his own claws, but against two Alpha's both would be useless. One he could've fought and perhaps escape at first opportunity. Unfortunately they were too close already.

The dark male smiled as he got close enough to inhale Dean's scent. Transforming back into a mostly human form, the dark haired male sniffed at Dean, who dared not to move. It's always difficult to tell how foreign Alpha act towards betas, since they often travelled large distances to find a territory that fit them. If Dean was unlucky, the two Alphas saw him as rival and would kill him immediately.

"What do you think, Sam?" the dark haired male asked the other Alpha. "This one looks strong and healthy."

Dean's heart pounded against his chest as the dark male took his chin into his clawed hand and twisted his head to side to inspect his neck. It was unmarked, since the Alpha of his own pack marked Cas last season, turning Dean's fellow hunting partner temporarily from a Beta to an Omega. Six months later the cub was born, Claire, and as long as it depended on Cas to feed, Dean's best friend would keep his Omega status.

"He could serve our purpose," the second Alpha said. Dean dared to look at him.

Unlike the black-haired male Sam was taller, perhaps even stronger, but from what he could see Sam was also younger than the male that slowly pressed Dean into the ground now, towering above him to show of his strength. Sadly, it worked. Dean knew fighting was useless. So he kept still while the two Alpha's sniffed at him.

The one called Sam touched Dean's neck, rubbing the skin with his fingers and Dean couldn't help, but react accordingly. His hips bucked upwards as pleasure started to circle through his body. It been a while since he mated with someone. Benny was too busy to raise the new cub, Cas was off limits right now and the rest didn't fit into his usual preferences. After his father's death, Bobby and Ellen raised him, so they were out as well which only left Jo, Gordon and Balthazar. Jo was his pack sister, they sucked at Ellen's teats together after Mary was killed by a rival Alpha, so ... ehw no thanks. And Dean would rather be the Alpha's next bitch than rut with Gordon or Balthazar.

Which was perhaps exactly the thing what the two Alpha's had in mind. Dean's gaze travelled from Sam to the older Alpha. He heard of cases, where a lone Alpha in search of their own pack stole a young Beta to start a family of their own. But Alphas were always alone. They never got a long when they weren't fighting a common enemy. Dean still mourned the day where Benny chased Adam off their territory. His little brother had only been tolerated as long as he was still cub, but as Adam grew older, Benny made clear he had to leave.

"What do want from me?" Dean hissed as Sam took a hold of his hair to twist his head back, exposing his neck.

Dean didn't like the position, half lying on top of Sam while the second Alpha parted his legs, but he could guess what they had in mind.

"We're looking to expand our little pack," the dark haired male told him, rubbing his nose against Dean's stomach. The gesture was almost soft and gentle, a declaration of intent that made Dean's heart flutter.

Sam's tongue slipped out and started to lick Dean's neck, getting it wet and causing the blood to circulate faster. Dean groaned softly, unable to ignore the arousal now where the danger of getting killed faded into the background.

"Michael and I met when we were younger," Sam murmured and stroked Dean's naked sides. The fact that he hadn't retracted his claws yet causes Dean to shiver. "We went through a lot together and didn't want to part ways, when the time came to create a family. So we hoped to find a mate willing to start a pack with us."

A low whine escaped Dean's mouth. He couldn't deny that the thought of warm bodies next to him at night didn't excite him. Benny had chosen Cas, leaving Dean alone ever since the cub was born and despite what Dean told himself that wouldn't change anytime soon.

"Why ... why me?" Dean wanted to know.

He had to know, especially since rational thoughts more and more slipped from his mind since Michael was between his legs, licking his stomach and making his way down towards Dean's pants. The smell of two strong Alpha's interested in him was exciting, Dean couldn't deny that. Not when his blood pumped faster as Sam grabbed his wrist to keep his claws away as Michael spread his legs and rubbed his palm over Dean's crotch.

Beneath the cloth Dean's dick throbbed with interest. If Michael continued like this it wouldn't take long until Dean's entrance would started to loosen, to warm up and produce liquid so that the Alpha's larger cock would fit into his smaller body.

"We watched you," Michael whispered, voice close towards possessiveness. "We have been watching you for quite some time and you're strong, capable of looking after yourself and the cubs of your pack. At first we thought they were yours, because the little ones love you so much. We'd have left had this been the case."

"Yet ... you sta ayed?" Dean inquired, moaning slightly as Michael lapped his crotch with his tongue. Clearly to mark his territory. Yet the attention caused Dean's cock to stir and grow hard in his pants. Something Michael noticed but ignored for now.

It was Sam, who answered Dean, growling as he made his discontent known. "Your Alpha is an ass, Dean. We watched how he ignored you despite the fact you longed for a partner or at least for a cub of your own. And instead of forcing the younger Beta to do the grunt work, he sends both of your elders to bring back game. Such behavior is unwise."

Sam's claws raked through Dean's hair, tilting the beta's head back so that the younger Alpha could claim Dean's mouth with a heart, heated kiss.

"Benny didn't even notice that we have roaming his territory in the last weeks," Sam's chest rumbled as he spoke the words. Clearly he had other ideas how an Alpha was supposed to act.

"So you want me ... to join you?"

Dean felt a little light-headed as he spoke. Both Alpha's smiled in response.

"We 'd take great care of you," Michael murmured and ran his fingers over Dean's crotch. When they travelled further south Dean's hips jerked, grinding into the touch.

Michael smirked. "So, what's your answer, Dean? Do you want to start a new life?"

-

Dean was a little nervous, when he made his way back to the den. A part of his mind screamed at him not to see this insanity through, leaving the pack to live with two handsome, but unknown Alphas. Yet despite the risk that all could go wrong, Dean itched to take Michael and Sam up on their offer. And they had a point. Benny was occupied with Castiel, focusing on his best friend and the new cub so much that was unlikely Dean would rise in favor.

That Benny neglected his duty of defending the territory against intruders, was another thing that disturbed Dean. With young Claire around Benny should be more careful. The thought of having children with an Alpha like Benny, who didn't even notice that two foreign Alphas loitered around in their part of the forest for months, caused light nausea in Dean's stomach.

The reason, why he went back at all was to collect a few things and let Castiel know. He didn't want his friend to worry.

Since he hadn't much memories of his parents, a hunting knife from his father and a necklace with his mother's teeth, Dean grabbed his stuff. Added a few blankets and other useful stuff into the mix that Benny wouldn't miss. Then he searched for Castiel.

As always he found his friend near the cave, watching over Claire. The little cub explored her surroundings quite eagerly and came running as soon as she saw Dean. Her little snout nipped at him, tiny teeth scratched his skin, but Dean let her be. At this age, she wasn't able to transform yet. Since she got pretty excited to see him, he simply picked her up and put her back between Castiel's paws.

"You're leaving," Castiel said, observant as always.

"Yes, I am, Cas," Dean croaked. Though there's nothing more what he wanted to do, than run back to the two Alpha's waiting for him, leaving his friend behind was the hardest he had ever done. "I can't stay any longer. I'm sick of Benny. He didn't notice the two Alphas, who have been running through our territory for fucking weeks and I'm sick of having to worry that I'm going to end up carrying Gordon's kids next time I go in heat."

"I understand," Castiel growled and kept Claire close to his body as he heard the news of two foreign Alpha's. Instinct told him that it'd be best for his cub, if Dean left with them. As long as they were occupied, they were unlikely to return and take over the pack. "Though it saddens me that it's necessary."

Dean ran his nose over Castiel's neck. They had been through a lot together and a part hated himself for not presenting as Alpha. Than Claire would've been truly his, dammit.

"I hope we'll see each other again one day," Dean mumbled and moved onto Claire next.

Perhaps Castiel would've joined him, but not with a cub that young. Benny couldn't do anything as long as his child was this small and if Castiel demanded more meat and better protection in the next weeks, distracting Benny for running after Dean, than he couldn't do anything about it. Not without looking weak in front of his pack.

"I'll not forget you," Castiel promised. "Now go, before Benny returns and notices something is up. You still carry the two Alphas' scent."

With a heavy nod, Dean turned around and vanished into the woods. As soon as his four paws hit the ground, he started running. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for so long. Benny wasn't a bad Alpha, but Dean had never forgiven him for replacing Rufus. No, Dean felt no regret, when he finally left the pack's inner territory.

-

"You came," Sam greeted him with a smile, when Dean met up with them. The sight alone of the two Alphas bathing in a river made Dean's stomach flutter. Even more so, when Sam drew him into a kiss.

Dean moaned as Sam's tongue claimed his mouth and hands grabbed his hips, not caring if they met fur or skin.

"Of course I did," Dean answered, slightly out of breath when Sam let go to suck a mark on Dean's shoulder. "How can I resist, when I can have two Alpha's at once."

"I'm pleased to hear that," Michael rumbled and rose to greet Dean as well. Since Sam is still holding Dean against his chest, Michael wraps himself around the younger wolf from behind.

A gasp is all what Dean can managed, with sandwiched between two Alphas like that his body reacted accordingly. Wakening old desires and body functions, since Benny hadn't claimed him very often. So it had been a while since Dean had the pleasure, causing his dick to harden immediately after he inhaled the scent of two strong Alphas so close to him. Of course it doesn't help that they're scenting him, Sam nuzzling his bare neck while Michael grind his hard cock against the cleft of Dean's ass.

"I think we should fuck you right here," Michael mused, nipping at Dean's ear and sending a shiver down his spine. "Letting your Alpha know that you've abandoned him for something far better."

Dean can't help but groan at the thought. He reached behind him until his hand grasped Michael's hair, pulling him forward to kiss him. It's obvious that Michael is the older Alpha and inevitable pack-leader. Yet he didn't seem to have a problem with Sam getting rid of Dean's clothing. No, instead he smirked as Sam's clawed fingers wrapped themselves around Dean's firm shaft. It was tradition to mark a captured pack member and sex was the usual way to go.

Yet they were still on the edge of Benny's territory. Smelling Dean having coupled with two Alphas, without the necessary amount of blood that indicated violence, it'd be a humiliation. A disgrace and a ugly smear on his honorable name, because of course the rest of the pack would know as well. And while Dean didn't like Balthazar and outright hated Gordon, he trusted them to spread the news pretty quickly.

"Yes," Dean hissed and jerked his hips. It felt to good already, Sam stroking him in a slow and steady pace, while Michael's fingers rubbed over his hole. "I'm completely on board with that."

Sam took Dean's chin into his hands and forced him to look up, straight into his lust clouded eyes.

"You like the thought, hn " Sam purred and scratched over Dean's naked chest. "That we claim you now and cover you with our come, so that the entire pack will know we made you our bitch."

That was almost too much for Dean. Intense desire threatened to overwhelm him. His body tingled from the attention he received, after a long time of spending the nights alone. Charlie had been the last one, but they didn't fit and nearly killed each other, the next time his heat rolled around. Dean mourned the day she left the back, forced to leave after she talked back to Benny one time too many. Hopefully the lonely nights were a thing of the past now. Rarely Dean had been drawn to someone like this.

Even after such a long period of little sexual contact, it shouldn't make him lose any concentration he possessed, when Michael licked over his neck like this.

"You're doing good," Michael praised and his soft, deep voice went straight to his groin. Dean gasped as the older Alpha parted the cheeks of his ass, held him open in order to press the head of his dick against his entrance. "So slick and ready, we choose well."

"Michael, Michael," Dean moaned into Sam's chest as he felt the older Alpha breaching him. He had forgotten how big an Alpha could be ... and how good it was. Dean clung to Sam, rutting against the taller man and cried out as Michael only stopped, when he was fully seated inside him. His entire world was reduced to the two Alpha's surrounding him. His knees were weak, unable to keep him upright, so Dean leaned against Sam's chest and hoped the younger wouldn't let him fall. Didn't mind Dean moaning and pleading into his searching mouth, because Michael wasn't moving.

God, why wasn't Michael moving already?

"He feels hot inside," Michael told Sam and made circling motions that drove the young wolf under him crazy. "Tight as well. You can have him after me."

"Well, he still needs to be able to run with us, once we're done here. I can wait until we're back home," Sam chuckled, declining the offer. "I don't want to waste our time by fighting his old pack-leader."

"Fine with me," Michael said and started fucking Dean in earnest. It was good that Sam held Dean upright or else Michael would've just pressed the younger man's face into the grass.

After weeks of spying, of watching this beautiful beta be miserable and without any company to call his own, this was hardly the time for gentleness. That would come later. First Michael needed to claim the beta. Who moan and trembled with each trust, desperate because Sam held him firm and kept him from bucking, while Michael pounded into him.

Neither of them would last, but that wasn't the point. All Michael wanted more of Dean's wetness running down his thighs, dripping into the grass and leaving evidence of his decision for his old Alpha to find. Sam had similar ideas, made sure that Dean's come hit the grass, milking him as best as he could.

Michael resisted the instinct to come inside Dean, but since they didn't have the time to knot him anyway, he pulled out instead as his orgasm approached. With a groan Michael aimed and made sure that his claim on Dean would be very easy to find. He hoped the old Alpha would furious. But it was his own fault, ignoring some like Dean and allowing that two Alphas were able to approach him in the first place.

With soft words Michael made sure that Dean came down from his own high properly, while Sam did his own business. It would help a lot, leaving the trace of a second Alpha behind. Had he been alone, Dean's old pack leader might have chased them. Not that Michael feared to lose the fight, but he found it inconvenient. No, better to bring Sam with him. Besides they had decided from the start to only pick members for their pack, they both approved of. Ever since it became clear that Sam would be an Alpha as well, they argued about their future. Neither of them was ready to give up their friendship, their brotherhood, over a possible mate.

It had taken them a while, but Michael thought Dean to be the perfect candidate to make that future happen.

"Come on, we need to go," Michael nudged Dean forwards, already transforming back into the huge wolf he was. Crossing long distances was easier on four paws than on two feet. "While I'm confident that I can win a fight against your old Alpha, I don't want him to sick possible allies on us."

Dean nodded and notices how Sam and Michael surrounded him as they left the clearing behind. He minded the protection less than he thought he would. Perhaps because he can easily picture Benny's fury. Gordon would push him along, down the more violent road and Dean truly didn't want to end up with Gordon of all people ambushing them. Hence why they barely talked and ran almost the entire night, taking only small breaks. With less than three days away from the den, it was still all too possible for Benny to track them down. At least his new pack-members showed some sense.

When they came the river, they decided to take a dive in order to get rid of the trail they left behind. Dean had told them what kind of hunter Benny was and that they shouldn't bother with trying to hide their scents. He'd find them despite their best efforts.

Still, Sam came up with a good idea by suggesting to travel downwards the river, drifting with the current instead of trying to swim against it. It would mean a detour, but with various rivers further east they had greater chances of shaking Benny off. A straight trail was easier to follow and could drive Benny's instinct only further towards fighting for Dean. Days of fruitless searching on the other hand, tired everyone out sooner or later.

"Just say something if you need a break," Michael told him hours later, when he noticed Dean struggling to keep his head above water. "We can afford to take one. The riverbank is overgrown enough for us to hide among trees."

"Yeah, that might be for the best." With a sigh, Dean gave in. It had been a while since he slept and ate. Though he was used to such distances, since Benny often send him on hunts.

They spend the night curled up together, perfectly hidden under a fallen tree whose branches formed a thick curtain around them. It really wasn't the place to relax and one of them always kept watch, yet Dean couldn't help but feel incredibly content. His back was pressed against Michael's huge body and the Alpha took the time to lick Dean clean. Mark him with his scent and getting rid of Benny's at the same time.

Dean knew, as soon as they had the time, as soon as they would be safe, the two Alphas wouldn't stop at his neck or his chest. Sam had already sniffed at Dean's butt, but restrained himself with a mournful sigh. But the promise of proper sex with two fine Alpha's like this, made Dean try harder the next day.

He would be damned if he never learned how it felt to take their knots. Maybe even carry their pups one day.

-

In the next weeks they travelled further and further east, slowly reaching territory Dean knew Benny hated. Not enough forests to hide hin, more mountains and grass and too much sky. Dean didn't mind the change of scenery. In fact he slowly settled into his skin, relaxed in this new pack-members presence to open up and offer some stories about his past. How his mother Mary had refused to submit to Azazel's advances, as the foreign Alpha courted her and how she had been killed soon after given birth to Adam. How John lost all sense for reason and went on a hunt, ready to avenge his love.

As far as Dean knew, his father and Azazel had killed each other, in some remote corner of the country, which involved a lot of blood and a truly ugly fight older wolves still reminisced about.

"Is Adam your father's son?" Sam finally dared to ask, as they laid beside each other in the grass. "You don't have to answer, if you don't wan to."

Dean shrugged. "I never cared, though it's likely that Adam is Azazel's child. Both my parents were hunters and they tried long and often to conceive me. Since I have the ability to bear children, but Adam unquestionable does not, I guess that Azazel was successful in the end."

He never put much thought into it, but it'd explain why John had chosen revenge. Had Adam truly been his, the instinct to take care of a young cub would've been stronger.

"So it would make no difference to you, whose child you'd carry first?" Michael whispered. "Would you raise our children equally, no matter if they're mine or Sam's?"

His arm slithered around Dean's waist as he pressed a kiss into his neck. The younger wolf couldn't suppress a small moan. Since weeks he slept beside two Alphas, drenched in their scent and kept safe thanks to their larger bodies, their claws and teeth. With the danger of Benny fading more and more each day, they hadn't even caught a glimpse of him at least once, his body longed for more than just traded kisses and protective hands.

"W-why wouldn't I," Dean stammered, as Michael kept breathing down on his neck, waking memories of the first time together. That he could feel Michael's interest poking into his backside truly didn't help. "They would' be mine first...ah!"

His body arched into the touch as Michael simply reached between Dean's legs and started to stroke his dick. Dean whimpered, twisting in the Alpha's hold to kiss him. This time it was far different than the ones he got over the last couple of weeks. Far more heated, bruising, since Michael didn't bother retracting his fangs and bit Dean's lips red, while drawing him closer.

"I won't last," Dean gasped, when Michael let him go and he laid panting in his arms. Fuck, it had taken just a single kiss to get him wet. Already Dean felt how his hole responded eagerly to Michael's touch, warming up thanks to the heat between them. "Michael, Sam, ... it's truly been a long time since I properly..."

"We don't mind," Sam mumbled and his deep lust filled voice, made Dean shiver. Sweat ran down his temples, creating a delicious contrast to the cold night of the air around them. "We're going to teach you, take you apart and learn what you want in return."

Sam grabbed one of Dean's thighs and parted his legs, revealing Dean's pulsating shaft and Michael's already prodding against Dean's entrance.

"By the gods, you're so beautiful," Dean heard Sam rumble, just before the younger Alpha licked his neck and placed kisses everywhere, while slowly moved down. Directed at Michael, he said, "Do you mind if I've a bit fun before you take him apart?"

Sam's grin was a promise and Dean whined as Michael's laugh tickled his ear. He almost didn't care what Sam intended to do, it was the easy companionship that threatened to break him, because Sam was definitely too old to run with an Alpha like Michael. But they cared for each other, laughed and teased as if they had been friends and brothers their entire life. They weren't, Dean would've smelled that, but they acted like partners. He never even thought Alpha pairs were possible.

"Go ahead," Michael purred and used one of his legs to spread Dean's wider. He seemed to know what Sam wanted to do. "I want to hear him beg."

Dean can't protest, because Sam was moving lower still, mouthing his dick for a while. That was enough to make him gasp and the last truly satisfying sex was months ago, so Dean couldn't help himself but to jerk his hips forwards. Hoping that Sam would understand the message.

"Ah, I know what you want, Dean," Sam whispered. "But let me give you what you truly need."

With that Sam dived down, parting the wolf's legs and ran his tongue the naked ass. His fingers spread the cleft of Dean's ass wide and trusted Michael to keep their new lover from getting away. Only when the heavy scent of Dean's arousal hit his nose, Sam stopped resisting. Dean's cry rang beautiful in his ears as his tongue touched the soft flesh. The little pucker loosened under his ministrations, responding to the rough feeling of an Alpha licking his entrance.

"Oh fuck," Dean whined, shutting his eyes. Michael was still behind him, lifted one of Dean's legs to get Sam better access and let out a deep rumble as the new addition to their little pack began to twist in his hold. "Fuck, Sam, ... gods, this is so good."

Sam smirked and allowed the animal to come forth. With claws and fangs came also a longer tongue and he was not shy in using it. Soon Dean cried out, rocking his ass into the air to meet Sam's wet deep thrust that caressed the insides of his flesh.

"I knew you were the right choice," Michael said in-between Dean's moans and reached around the waist to stroke the hard, throbbing dick. His own wasn't faring any better, but more than fucking Dean he wanted to let the young wolf know that he belonged them now. His nose caught the faint scent of blood already, scratch marks of Sam's claws on Dean's ass as he held him apart, made him eager to do something similar. "You're doing so well, I knew I wasn't wrong about you."

Dean moaned at the praise, losing himself in the sensation of laying on top of Michael, having his legs spread apart and Sam still driving him insane with the licking, the slurping and the occasional bites into his thighs.

"Yes," Dean panted, parting his lips. "Please, I want you to breed me."

"Later. We'll do this later," Sam breathed, raising his head in order to wrap his fingers around Dean's cock as well, teasing the tip while Michael kept Dean hot and desperate. "First we've to get that stench off you. I can still smell your last Alpha on you, but that's going to be over once we get back home."

Since he didn't have the breath to ask, Dean only shuddered as Michael finally whispered into his ears, "First we're going to teach you your place in our pack, remind you what it means to have an Alpha caring for you."

"Then we're going to fuck you every day, fill you with our seed," Sam added, purring. Dean is unable to answer, since Sam chose the moment to sink two of his fingers into his hole.

"Why ... why don't you do it now?" Dean wanted to know, jerking his hips between Sam's thrusting and Michael's lazy strokes.

Sam crawled closer, until he was right on top of Dean making sure at the same time he wasn't hurting Michael. Slowly he bent down, his fingers curling inside Dean's hole and brushing over his prostate as he said, "Because I want to come all over you, Dean. I want to mark you as mine, make you smell like me and Michael."

The two fingers inside him helped, but in the end Dean got brought over the edge by the sight of Sam's cock, hanging between his legs, large and dripping at the top.

"Please," Dean begged, eager and pliant as his orgasm causes his hips to stutter and he became keenly aware of Michael's dick as well, sheathed and rubbing into the cleft of his ass.

Shortly after that, while Dean laid in the grass, gasping for breath, he admired the sight of the younger Alpha kneeling above him, aiming his dick at Dean's crotch as he came with a growl. Given how he had been running low on sexual activities recently, it wasn't quite enough to get enough to get him going again, but Dean hoped it'd be only a matter of time, before his body showed signs of changing.

"I'm giving you a choice," Michael growled, voice dark with desire and his fingernails were a touch too sharp as they ran over Dean's quivering body. "Either you're sleeping with my cock in your mouth or I'm coming all over your back and you're gonna wear it dry the next day."

Dean moaned a little. Both options sounded appealing, but since he was already sticky with Sam's mess and his own, he wanted Michael's as well. It had been a long time since someone put so much effort into pleasing him. Involving him in family activities like marking. His mother used to lick his fur, something Ellen only had ever done with Jo later, but not with him. Bobby wasn't the affectionate type either and Benny had seen him more like a fellow hunter. Michael's offer felt more right than anything else did in the last few years.

"Mark me," Dean whimpered and turned around, struggling to raise his hips into the air. But the message was clear and Dean was pretty sure, he heard two appreciative groans filling the air.

Later, when Dean fell asleep with come drying between his legs, on his stomach and on his ass, he snuggled against Sam's chest, feeling content as Michael kept licking his neck with his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> The end ... for now, because I have a few ideas how to continue this.


End file.
